


Trollabundin (Hechizado)

by Itsasoadhara



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Intento de gore, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsasoadhara/pseuds/Itsasoadhara
Summary: Los pensamientos de William Graham, sobre su relación con Hannibal post temporada 3.





	Trollabundin (Hechizado)

Trollabundin  
Por Itsaso Adhara

Señor, pon en guardia a mi boca;  
Vigila la puerta de mis labios.  
No permitas que a lo malo   
Mi corazón se arrastre;   
A cometer malas acciones  
Con los malechores;   
Ni que tome parte de sus banquetes  
Salmo 141 3,4

 

Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour, una y otra vez se reproduce la misma frase dentro de mi cerebro, mientras observo como yace moribundo el pobre diablo que osó ser grosero a los ojos de Hannibal, a pesar de estar juntos por casi dos años, aun me encuentro dividido entre el dolor y el placer de la empatía que comparto con la víctima y el victimario al mismo tiempo.   
El pobre bastardo que tuvo la mala fortuna de arruinar la preciosa aria de la opera de Turandot con su entrada retrasada, arruinando el efecto en la sala, justo en el momento cúspide el instrumento desafinó ligeramente y eso fue el más grande pecado a los ojos de Lecter.  
Fue tan solo un ligero tick en su nariz, lo que me indicó su furia, eso y como apretó el reposabrazos izquierdo donde descansaba su mano en un intento de parecer casual el toque casi fantasma sobre mis dedos.   
La suerte de ese pobre diablo estaba echada, esta noche seguramente cenaríamos alguna especialidad de alta cocina, aun cuando no sabía si sería el cerebro, los pulmones, lengua, cualquiera de esos tres sería el candidato idóneo para elaborar un platillo.   
Ambos nos quedamos a la salida de la casa de ópera de Viena, aguardando la salida de los músicos, los cuales no tardaron más allá de veinte minutos, en si la futura cena fue el último en salir, discutiendo con el director de orquesta, sonando más allá del enojo, intentando justificar su metida de pata, de la manera más absurda e imposible de creer, como si fuera un adolescente intentando por todos los medios convencer a sus padres de su “inocencia” mal planeada.   
—¡Una ocasión más Leduc y me aseguré que no vuelvas a tocar en ninguna orquesta, ni siquiera en la de un pequeño pueblo!—. Estaba bastante agitado.   
—No se notó, el error— aseveró seguro, en un intento de blufear.   
—¿No se notó? Claro, porque la mayoría de nuestro público era sordo o no conoce una de las piezas musicales más famosas de la historia. En todas mis presentaciones siempre han aplaudido de pie al terminar, pero desde que tú estás, no lo han hecho ¡Así que eres el culpable!—. El grito se escuchó perfectamente en toda la calle.   
El aludido iba a retrucar cuando, el director soltó. —¿Sabes? Mejor adelantemos todo, quedas despedido, mañana no te presentes a los ensayos, algo que no se notará, ya que era tu costumbre.   
—Pero…— ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de seguir protestando Leduc, el director, había alzado la mano para tomar un taxi y se metió en este en cuanto se detuvo, dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca. —¡Hijo de perra!— gritó frustrado el músico, definitivamente no había sido su día.   
Comenzó a caminar sin girar ni una sola vez, colgándose del hombro el estuche conteniendo el violín del deshonor.   
En ese instante subí al automóvil que ya estaba ahí y Hannibal tomó asiento en el asiento del copiloto, ya que siempre era el de la acción. Lo seguimos con las luces apagadas por tres calles antes de encenderlas, para entonces acerqué el auto, dejándolo del lado del copiloto para que Hannibal hablara en francés, el idioma natal del tipo.   
—Perdone caballero, necesitamos saber dónde podemos hospedarnos por una noche, ya que mi esposo y yo no podremos regresar donde inicialmente nos alojamos—, dijo tan resuelto.   
Leduc vio a Hannibal y a mí, con una mirada clara de desprecio y profundo asco; si, lo mejor sería cenar algún platillo sencillo, no valía la pena tanto esfuerzo.   
Reponiéndose, con mueca de disgusto, señaló una dirección y dando escuetas indicaciones donde podríamos encontrar un hostal. Fue en el momento de agacharse que la mano derecha de Hannibal, alcanzó la tráquea del músico para cortar su flujo de aire y desvanecerlo tras diez segundos de batalla contra ese agarre firme, lo soltó para ver como caía cual fardo. Hannibal descendió con parsimonia, tras un par de minutos estaba conduciendo con Leduc en el asiento, sin dar señales despertar en la próxima hora, ya que Hannibal en cuanto lo subió le administró un sedante ligero.   
Arranque enseguida se acomodó de nuevo a mi lado. Conduje a la salida de la ciudad; en realidad habíamos rentado una casita a las afueras de Viena, a la cual no tardaríamos en llegar más allá de cuarenta minutos. Era pintoresca por donde se viera, la típica casa de campo de una campiña europea, con bardas altas de piedra y rejón hecho de forja artística ligeramente gótica, un jardín mediano y al final la vivienda con techos a dos aguas de teja roja y con paredes construidas de roca negra, a diferencia de una apariencia fría, por dentro estaba cubierta por madera de piso a techo y rodeada por un pequeño bosque que le hacía tener una mayor privacidad. Al llegar a la reja, salieron a recibirnos Max y Ben, perros criollos que recogimos en algún camino del viejo continente mientras recorríamos casas para poder instalarnos a gusto.   
Se alegraron de vernos, Hannibal se acercó a ellos, tocándoles apenas el morro, lo cual ya era un gran avance a los primeros meses en donde prácticamente no existían más que para mí, y estoy seguro que únicamente dejó me saliera con la mía para contenerme un poco de esa extraña añoranza de mi pasada y muerta vida que me asaltaba en ocasiones. 

Al momento de caer al acantilado abrazado a él, estaba más que aceptando mi verdadera naturaleza, esperando hundirme en el océano y despertar en el infierno aun atado a él, pero todo fue tan distinto, cuando abrí los ojos, estaba recostado en un colchón blando y sintiendo como se mecía, estaba en un pequeño camarote, lleno de vendajes tan solo vestido con un par de bermudas oscuras y una camisa blanca de manga corta abierta, evitando así comprimir mi torso, a ese momento seguramente pasando el efecto de los analgésicos porque dolía como si me hubiera peleado por segunda vez con el dragón rojo.   
Reuní las escasas fuerzas que tenía y aguantando el dolor, salí de ese cuarto sin ponerme siquiera el par de sandalias negras que estaban junto a la cama. La puerta no estaba con llave, entonces un pasillo estrecho me recibió ligeramente alumbrado por luces opacas, seguí andando y pronto giré hacia la izquierda, hasta encontrarme con las escaleras, subí a la plataforma donde me recibió completamente la noche y el aire salino del océano abierto.   
Era una embarcación de dos niveles pintada en colores claros no tan distinguibles debido a la hora, nada despreciable de tamaño; vi la cabina en la parte superior estando en medio de todo, el viento movía las velas de manera rítmica y por unos segundos me hipnotizaron, porque parecían arrullar a la embarcación al ir hacia adelante y atrás, la luz superior me mostró a través de los cristales empañados por la bruma como se recortaba una silueta femenina… Chiyo, debí suponerlo.   
Seguí escaneando el sitio, estaba rodeado únicamente por la noche, la humedad del océano y las estrellas incontables del cielo nocturno sin luna. Hasta que vi Hannibal, en popa, mirando hacia la inmensa oscuridad, a diferencia de mí, llevaba unos pantalones ligeros color caqui, con una camisa blanca, mangas largas dobladas hasta los codos y por el viento se notaba no estaba cerrada, un look casual, muy ajeno al acostumbrado.   
Mis pies me dirigieron hacia su lado sin siquiera reflexionarlo, la madera bajo mis pies crujió con un ritmo pausado e ininterrumpido, hasta colocarme a su lado, no giró a verme, no fue necesario, estaba seguro percibió mi presencia desde metros antes, más cuando iba yo en favor del viento y con todo el aroma a antiséptico rodeándome fue inevitable.  
—Figlio perduto— murmuró Hannibal. Suspiré porque esa simple palabra era una verdad universal, el hijo perdido para la humanidad se alzó convertido en cualquier otra cosa menos humano. Abracé la oscuridad ¿En qué me convirtió? Cual si hubiera leído mis pensamientos respondió.   
—En mi compañero, cómplice, socio, seguidor, pareja y con altas probabilidades—, se silenció un par de segundos, antes de girarse y finalmente poner toda su atención en mí. –Amante—, espetó tan seguro.   
La imagen que me enfrentó era del hombre de mundo que conocí, tan dueño de si, mirándome tan fijamente que sus ojos escrutaban hasta lo más recóndito de mí ser, buscando cascajos de mi vestimenta anterior y no encontrando nada visible. Sonrió ampliamente, a pesar del vendaje que tenía en la cabeza y el hematoma en su mejilla izquierda, siempre se las arregló para verse soberbio. Ladee un poco la cabeza hacia mi costado derecho, observándolo curioso. ¿Cómo debería comportarme? Y nuevamente me respondió, sin siquiera haber dado voz a mis preguntas, le era tan fácil de leer.   
—Por supuesto que como mi discípulo. Será un aprendizaje rápido Will, tu empatía será de gran ayuda, además de tu inteligencia, pronto estarás a mi par—. Se había alejado un par de pasos, luego giró y se acercó a estribor donde bajo de la cabina se hallaban dos camastros negros con un par de cojines blancos que contrastaban a la perfección, se acomodó en uno de ellos, la camisa blanca se abrió más, revelando no solo su amplio pecho, sino parte de su abdomen, el cual ya tenía una ligera curva, ante lo cual no evité una ligera sonrisa.   
—La comida en prisión no estaba balanceada correctamente, además tanta inactividad provoca este tipo de cosas; será poco tiempo antes de volver a tener mi peso ideal—, dijo mirándome a los ojos y luego apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa depredadora a la vez que me recorrió de pies a cabeza, solo para agregar, —Después de todo, espero que cooperes para lograr tal propósito, Will—. Finalizó, mientras extendió su mano hacia mí, en un gesto de invitación a unirme a su lado.   
Ese fue el punto final de todo ese juego psicológico, donde fui manipulado y llevado a la frontera para cruzar esa línea imaginaria entre el concepto del bien y el mal; curiosamente a lo que me enfrenté en realidad no fue a eso, sino a un limbo gris, donde a tramos se podría ver con la claridad de un día soleado sin saber a ciencia cierta cuanto durarían y en otras ocasiones seguramente estaría tan ausente de luz, que me sentiría perdido, cual ave que perdió el rastro de toda dirección, así que solo me quedaría la opción de aterrizar en ese diminuto punto perdido en medio de la nada, estiré mi mano para tomar la de Hannibal, nuestros dedos hicieron contacto, sellando la alianza: terror, incertidumbre, angustia, expectativa, curiosidad, todo se reunió en ese segundo. A diferencia de Persefone, no fui engañado, conozco a Hannibal se lo qué es, me enfrenté al monstruo y perdí, ahora toca pagar el precio... 

He aquí, yo nací en iniquidad,  
y en pecado me concibió mi madre.  
Amén.

En casa todo terminó relativamente rápido para Leduc, no así para Hannibal y para mí, tener que separar y elegir las piezas, tratarlas para su preservación, es una tarea laboriosa. Una es para cortes frescos, otras para ser conservadas en algún procedimiento de alta cocina como el maridaje en vino blanco o en vinagre de manzana con especias, incluso en aceite de romero, para posteriormente ser degustado.   
Lo primero es labor permanente de Hannibal, mientras que en mi caso separo cabellos, uñas, huesos, para ser triturados y hechos composta para nuestro jardín, lo que resta el pobre infeliz es incinerado y sus cenizas arrojadas en alguna parte del bosque, nunca pregunto.   
Aún recuerdo la primera discusión con Hannibal, acerca de su trato hacia las víctimas, ya que siempre los vio como cerdos en matadero, en mi caso no fue así, quería al menos rendirles un homenaje al no desperdiciar nada como Harret Jacob Hobbs. En algún punto de la discusión llegamos a un acuerdo medio que nos “satisfizo” a los dos.   
Cuando finalice mi tarea, me quité mi mandil de trabajo y mis botas plásticas, así como el mono de plástico que me cubría. Subí del sótano hacia el segundo piso, dirigiéndome hacia nuestra recamara, para darme un baño, ya un hábito adherido a mí. Aun cuando Hannibal no le agrada, porque es un signo de alguna reminiscencia en mi conciencia de mi antiguo ser, como si al hacerlo señalo mi culpa y deseara desaparecerla, no se lo he confirmado o desmentido, porque ni siquiera yo sé lo que percibo cuando me uno tan íntimamente en nuestro ritual para admirar la belleza de la muerte y la sangre.

Purifícame con hisopo, y seré limpio;  
lávame, y seré más blanco que la nieve.

Esas palabras vienen a mi mente, mientras termino de bañarme, me paro frente a espejo para proceder a rasurarme nuevamente, desde que vivimos juntos, mi barba a desaparecido, todo para evitar ser reconocidos, incluso mis lentes antiguos han desaparecido, incluso mis antiguos rulos, ahora solo quedan reminiscencias y un corte más fresco y formal. Termino el ritual y me visto con un traje de lana, a finos cuadros grises, camisa blanca, chaleco a juego y una corbata a rayas, zapatos impecables. A veces me siento agobiado por esta vestimenta, pero de no seguirlo, estaría ofendiendo a Hannibal. Veo los últimos detalles ante el espejo y me alistó para bajar a cenar.   
Entro al comedor de cedro rojo, una verdadera obra de arte que reúne lo clásico con lo moderno de manera fluida y sin ser contrastante, sino una continuación uno del otro. Hannibal siempre será un snob, no por eso dejaré de disfrutar de lo que me rodea.   
La mesa está servida y adornada a doc con la ocasión, con flores de loto, en una base de cristal, simulando un lago en miniatura y rodeándole, está la fuente con el platillo principal, fuqi feipian. Me doy cuenta que se ha decantado como la mayoría de las ocasiones por comida oriental, eso significa que Chiyo estará invitada a nuestra mesa, será interesante la dinámica de esta noche, ya que ella conserva más de humanidad que yo, aunque en apariencia emocional sea lo contrario.   
Hannibal ha regresado de la cava con un vino tinto, mi favorito un Malbec, tan rojo que parece sangre. Me da una mirada apreciativa y me dirige una sonrisa, él está ya vestido formalmente con una camisa color uva intenso, traje gris Oxford y una corbata a juego con su camisa pero combinada con rojo, de no haber sido un médico, posterior psiquiatra, quizás podría haber brillado en el mundo de la moda o de diseñador. Sacudo mi cabeza, debo de dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, no quisiera llegar a ofenderlo.   
—Chiyo se excusa, de no acompañarnos a cenar, pero me temo que ha tenido que ir a la ciudad de manera repentina para evitar que ciertos objetos vayan a parar a sitios inadecuados—. Espetó tranquilamente, mientras finaliza de poner nuestras copas en la mesa.   
Eso quiere decir que Chiyo encontró el pretexto perfecto para no estar a la hora de la cena y se excusó yendo a desaparecer las pertenencias de Leduc, uan mujer muy inteligente.   
Hannibal vuelve a irse y después de un par de minutos puedo escuchar las variaciones de Goldberg, para hacer esta cena más llevadera. Regresa a mi lado para retirar mi silla y darme paso a tomar asiento, lo hago sin rechistar como los primeros meses, hasta que me di por vencido, era una batalla inútil. Él toma su lugar en la cabecera conmigo a su derecha y comienza a servirme.   
Tomo la cuchara de plata para comenzar con mi sopa, el toque perfecto de sabores balanceados, esas pequeñas hebras de carne rodeando en remolino al ume, kabocha y jengibre. No hablamos mientras consumimos la entrada. Terminamos a la par, inmediatamente sirvió el platillo principal, tan exquisitamente adornado, que es toda una pena descomponer tan hermosa obra de arte.   
Este yakimono, llevo el primer bocado hacia mi nariz, el aroma estalla inundando mis fosas nasales y estimulando mis centros de placer, especias orientales, mezcladas con un poco de vino rosado, dándole un toque dulce—ácido. Entonces lo meto en mi boca y el sabor intensifica la exquisitez del platillo; los dioses deben alimentarse de esta forma, sonrío ligeramente alzando la vista hacia Hannibal, quien tiene me está observando con una sonrisa igual en su rostro, sus ojos complacidos ante el despliegue de placer que tengo, en un par de horas seguramente se desatará en el infierno en nuestra alcoba.   
Sigo comiendo, el rostro de Leduc viene a mi mente, pobre diablo ¿Quién pensaría que un músico tan mediocre tuviera tan buen sabor?   
A pesar de la actividad física a que me veré sometido en poco tiempo, mañana saldré a correr con los perros, iremos hasta lo más alto del bosque, en especial a esa explanada de la cual me enamoré desde la primera vez que estuve ahí y en época de lluvias está en todo su esplendor, seguramente encontraré al señor Callum junto con sus ovejas pastando. La típica visión de una postal irlandesa, nada mejor para disfrutar el día.   
El siguiente fin de semana, he reservado un par de boletos para la presentación de una artista local que sé Hannibal la adorará, Eirvör.   
Seguramente cantará Trollabundin una canción irlandesa que increíblemente puede llegar a definirme.  
Alzo mi vista y ahí está la mirada de Hannibal, intentando leer mis pensamientos y que actualmente ya pocas ocasiones puede hacerlo, así que alzo mi copa y brindo, dándole una sonrisa provocativa. La comida oriental es muy ligera, así que no será necesario esperar las dos horas reglamentarias para la digestión. 

Al día siguiente llevo a cabo lo planeado para ese día, ahí en medio de la pradera irlandesa y escuchando de fondo la voz de la cantante local la melodía, no puedo evitar pensar en que he sido hechizado desde lo más profundo de mi alma y desde la raíz de mi corazón, y aun con reticencias que cada vez son menores, estoy encantando al lado de Hannibal.   
No sé si algún día mi metamorfosis se complementará y terminaré siendo el wendigo compañero de Hannibal, o me quedaré a la mitad de esta, convertido en una aberración de la naturaleza donde mi única finalidad será el sufrimiento, hasta que alguien lo elimine o termine con mi propia vida. 

FIN

P.d. estoy oxidada en esto de la escritura, tenía al menos casi un año de no sentarme frente al teclado y sacar mis ideas.


End file.
